It's Not Okay
by Duochanfan
Summary: Returning home early from his second year at Hogwarts, Harry hoped that he would be able to rest. With the Family Reconstruction Act, he may find that which he has always wished for, but nothing is as plain sailing as it seems?
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter of Gundam Wing; I'm only playing with them all for a little while. Then I suppose I'll put them back, though not in original condition.**

**This is the first time I am putting the two together, and we shall have to see how it goes.**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

**Prologue**

Harry dropped the Sword of Gryffindor with a clatter. His arm throbbed in pain where the Basilisks fang had sunk in. He took the fang out of his arm and made his way over to where Ginny still lay in the small pool of water. He looked to the black diary that rested on her chest. Harry could tell that it was connected to the younger version of Tom Riddle, Voldemort. He didn't know how, but it was connected to the older and the younger. Harry felt his scar burn a little and knew in that moment that he was connected to the most feared Dark Lord since recorded history began.

He picked up the diary and looked at it, he didn't know what he should do. Should he destroy it or leave it, what would save Ginny.

"It's no use Potter, I shall rise again and this time nothing can save you. The basilisks venom should do something that my stupid older self failed at, killing you." The man sneered at the young boy.

Harry looked to him and shook his head, "no, I won't let you." He shuddered as his body started going cold and numb in places.

"What can you do boy, you're dying," he smirked moving towards him.

Harry closed his eyes in despair, there had to be something he could do? He looked deeper within himself and smiled as he started to feel his magic just beneath the surface of his skin. He couldn't help but grin now as he felt the same type of warmth he always felt when he dreamed about his parents wrapping their arms around him. He didn't know if it was a memory or just wishful thinking, but the dream had been with him ever since he could remember.

Harry shuddered again and knew that time was running out for himself. Tightening his eyes he wished hard for his voice to carry to whereever his parents maybe, as he asked for their help. _'Please, mum, dad, help me to do one last thing before I join you. Help me destroy Voldemort for good, so he can never rise again and never hurt anyone again.'_

Harry felt the warm feeling that was inside of him seep out of his skin, it left him feeling tired and even weaker, but he didn't care as long as it would help with his last wish. Moments later the warm feeling rushed out into the world beyond him, in different directions. He could tell that one went to the diary before him and the other to somewhere else in the castle, but the others went further away, to far for him to tell where they had gone.

"What are you doing?" Riddle shouted as he saw the white glow surround his enemy.

"My last wish," Harry smiled as he opened his eyes. "My last wish, to get rid of you." He said as he lay down on the ground beside Ginny, exhausted. He watched as a glow surround the young Riddle and before his eyes the young dark lord burst into a shower of silver sparkles.

Ginny breathed deeply next to him and opened her eyes; they went wide when she saw Harry lying next to her. She looked around and saw the basilisk off to one side. "Harry?" she asked softly as she began to cry, she was scared, she could barely remember coming here. To her it was all like a bad dream.

"Ginny," he gasped as his body convulsed slightly, "go back out, Ron is there, waiting for you." He said as he stilled a little.

She grabbed his hand and curled up beside him, "can't, I can't, I'm sorry, my fault." She sobbed her head resting on his chest.

"Ginny you have to go," he told her as he tried to push her off.

Ginny felt him try and push her off and was about to say something when an unhappy thrill sounded above them. She looked up and moved away as Fawkes flew down and landed beside them. The phoenix moved closer towards Harry and started to cry on the large wound on his arm. A few pearly drops fell in and a few moments later everything but his tiredness disappeared.

Harry sat up and then stood up, feeling a little dizzy when he did so. "Thank you Fawkes," he said with a small bow to the majestic bird. "Come on Ginny, we have to get out of here." He said as he led her towards the exit, where Ron and Professor Lockhart were waiting for them. He just hoped that Ron had been able to clear some of the rubble so the two of the could get through.

"Ron!" Ginny cried out as she ran to her brother as soon as she saw him.

"Ginny, oh thank Merlin," he said as he hugged his baby sister. He had never felt so scared or helpless when he heard that his sister was the one that was taken to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said as Fawkes flew above them.

The majestic bird flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder. He offered a tail for Harry to grab. Harry nodded and turned to Ron and Ginny, he could see Lockhart looked a little dopey as he watched the children in front of him. Harry got all of them organised and within moments they were all flying out of the Chamber of Secrets.

They landed outside the gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters Office and with a thrill from Fawkes the gargoyle moved to revel the stairs. Ginny and Ron looked on in fascination, as they had never been to the headmasters' office before. Fawkes led the way, with Harry following; Ron was dragging Lockhart up the stairs, since all the obliviated professor could do was look around wondrously.

Harry could hear voices in the Headmasters Office; the door burst open as Fawkes flew through it and towards his perch.

"Ah, Fawkes, where have you been?" came the headmasters voice. Harry couldn't help but smile when he heard it. The headmaster was back.

"Headmaster," Harry said quietly as he then noticed three others in the room.

"Harry, oh where have you been child?" Molly Weasley said. Harry could see that the motherly witch had been crying. "Do you know where Ron and Ginny are?" she couldn't help but ask.

A second after that question the two youngest Weasley's walked into the room, each holding the hand of a babbling professor.

"Oh what a wonderful room," Lockhart exclaimed as he say all the devices that Dumbledore kept in his office.

"Can someone please silence him?" Ron begged with a crooked look on his face.

"Ron! Ginny!" Molly shouted as both she and her husband, Arthur, rushed to their children's sides. They gathered them in their arms and held them.

"We're fine mum," Ron said as he tried to get out of his father's arms.

Harry watched them with a wistful smile.

"Could you tell us what happened?" The headmaster asked as both parents and Professor McGonagall all looked at him.

Harry turned to the headmaster and swayed a little as his body reminded him of what it had just gone through.

"Harry, are you alright?" Molly asked concerned for the young lad.

"I'm just tired." He answered softly. "It was Voldemort, but he was young, from the Diary. I wished him away, never to return, he jus…" he started to answer as someone else rushed into the room.

"Albus!" came the panicked call of Severus Snape.

"Severus?" Dumbledore looked to the young man that had rushed in.

"It's gone, the mark, its gone." The potions master said bewildered at the thought.

Dumbledore's eyes went wide as he rushed to his colleagues side, "are you sure?"

"Yes, no more than twenty minutes ago I felt a pain in my arm, I must have blacked out, I woke on the floor of my potions lab, when I looked it was gone." He said as he rolled up his sleeve to prove it.

"Harry, what did you wish exactly?" the headmaster looked at the tired young boy.

"For him never to return, to never hurt anyone again." Harry answered; his voice had gone very quiet. With that last answer the last of Harry's strength left him and he collapsed onto the hard flag stone floor.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Any mistakes are mine and I apologise for them. I'm already trying to write the first chapter. Read and Review!**

**Re-Edit 20/01/11**


	2. Chapter One

**I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, I'm just messing around with them. I'll try to have them back when it's all over, but no promises of what condition they will be in.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

**Chapter Two**

Harry slowly woke up; he opened his eyes and saw that he was once again in the Hospital Wing. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but it was light outside the windows.

"Ah, Mr Potter," came the voice of Madam Pomfrey. Harry started to sit up only to have the matron rush over and stop him, "please stay laying down, you are still tired I would say."

He smiled a little, "yeah, but I don't understand why, Fawkes cured me, so I should be alright now," he said a little puzzled as to why he would still be tired.

She smiled at him, "it's nothing to worry about, you have magical exhaustion, and what ever you did caused you magical core to use nearly all the magic within it. It doesn't happen very often and when it does, it usually happens to those much older. They push the boundaries of their magic more that young children and teenagers do." She told him as she tucked him back into the bed, "now, it's only six in the morning, so try and get a little more sleep."

Harry nodded a little and rolled onto his side, letting himself fall back to sleep quickly.

XxXxX

When Harry woke again he saw two others sitting by his bed, he sat up quickly, not wanting to be told to go back to sleep. He was still tired and if what Madam Pomfrey said, then it seemed he would be for a while.

He smiled at his visitors and said happily, "good to see you Hermione."

The bushy haired girl grinned and grabbed him, hugging him tightly, "thanks, we're were all given the potion two hours ago. Now we're being sent home early, no end of year exams, its horrible." She told him.

"Dumbledore…" Ron started to say.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Ron, please show him some respect." Hermione corrected him.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "_Headmaster_ Dumbledore," he gave a little snort, "is sending everyone who was petrified home two weeks before term ends, and since Ginny was take, we are all going to. He also said to tell you that you'll be going home as well."

Harry's eyes went wide, "I'd rather stay here, you know what the Dursley's are like. They hate me." He argued, even though it was pointless telling Ron and Hermione.

"You have magical exhaustion, they want you to recover in a place where you wouldn't be able to use magic and staying here wouldn't be a good idea." Hermione pointed out to him.

"I didn't know I wouldn't be able to use magic, I just thought I would be tired for a while and everything would be fine." Harry wondered allowed.

"You use nearly all your magic and it will take a while for your magic to build back up, as soon as that is done you'll be fine, but recovering in a magical environment can be more harmful, it's why a lot of powerful wizards end up being hermits as they get older, their magic recovers from their more powerful spell work quicker there." Hermione told him in her lecture voice.

"Right," Harry said sourly.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm going to ask mum to see about getting you away from them early in the summer." Ron grinned at him.

Harry grinned, "Thanks Ron."

"I can't believe we can go home early, it's like a dream," Ron laughed.

Hermione scowled at him, "Ron, think about your future, we could be missing all kinds of things, it's terrible, really."

Harry shook his head and said softly, "Never change Hermione, never change."

"Never change, she's bloody mental," Ron snorted.

"I am not," Hermione growled at him, "honestly, no work ethic at all, both of you." She told them as she turned her gaze towards Harry who was laughing.

"Maybe Hermione," Harry said with a large yawn, "I've only just woke up but I feel as though I could go back to sleep right now."

Hermione shook her head, "that's to be expected, I don't know how long it will take you to be fine again, it may take at least two months, it has taken some wizards over a year to get better. When Headmaster Dumbledore defeated Grindwald he had magical exhaustion as well, he retired to a nice village by all accounts, and he was there for over a year before he came back here to teach."

"Great, that could mean I wont be back at Hogwarts for ages, that isn't fair." Harry grumbled.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll keep in contact, and I'll be sure to actually come down and see you. I have your address." Hermione said hoping to cheer him up a little.

"Thanks Hermione." He yawned.

"The house elves are packing all of your things, since you are in here, we've got to do it ourselves." Ron grumbled a little, "I'll have a look through just to make sure they get everything of yours though." He added, thinking on it for a moment.

"Thanks Ron." Harry nodded gently.

"Right, we should leave and finish our packing, and let you rest a while. We'll be leaving tonight after dinner." Hermione told him as the two stood up and left him alone.

XxXxX

It was the end of dinner and Headmaster Dumbledore was escorting the children that were going home to Hogsmeade Station. He kept by Harry's side, making sure the young wizard stayed upright, since he still looked rather tired. Albus has a unique perspective on what was going on, and knew it would be a time before Harry would be able to be around the magic that permeated Hogwarts.

"It will be alright Harry, I will visit you in four weeks." He told his student.

"Thank you headmaster, but you know that my aunt wouldn't want to see anyone." He said, not telling him the whole truth as to why she wouldn't want to meet another wizard.

Albus shook his head, "Harry, I will need to come and see you every now and then to make sure you are recovering, you need rest and I have sent a letter to your Aunt and Uncle to make sure they understand the importance of it. They know to pick you up at the station today as well, I have also asked the Weasley's that should they not show up that they are to take you there, it is a little short notice to tell them."

Harry shook his head a little; he knew it would do no good to send a letter to them. They would ignore it and make him do what ever was opposite, so he could expect a lot of chores when he returned. "All right Headmaster," he said quietly.

"Good, and Harry, be good and rest easy. I will see you soon." He said as he watched the young witches and wizards enter the Hogwarts Express.

XxXxX

The train journey was quiet for Harry, but that was because Percy and Hermione had cleared everyone out of the carriage compartment that Harry went in, so he could sleep a little on the way. Ron had complained a little, but after listening to lectures from both his brother and friend, he had given in and left.

Harry woke a few minute before they pulled into the station, Hermione was sitting across from him reading Hogwarts: A History, once again.

"Good, you're awake," she smiled at him as she put the book away and the two got ready to depart as the train pulled up.

"Thanks for letting me sleep so long." Harry grinned as he pulled his stuff together and the two left the train.

Harry let Hedwig go and told her to find her way to the Dursleys, he knew that Uncle Vernon hated the owl and didn't want to have her locked up again like last summer. With help from the Weasley family he was able to get his things to the Muggle side of the station and wait for the Dursley's to show up. It didn't take long for an angry Uncle Vernon to show up.

"Come on boy, we're leaving, I have more important things to do than to pander to you." He growled as he motioned for Harry to move.

"I'll see you soon Harry, and we'll write." Hermione told him as she hugged him tightly.

The Weasley family all did the same with Mrs Weasley telling him that she will try and get Dumbledore to let them have him for a little while over his birthday. Harry quickly moved and followed his uncle to his car and put his things in, he was tired and he couldn't help falling to sleep again as the car went along the roads back to Little Whinging.

* * *

**Well, there you go, another chapter. I hope it's okay. Please review and tell me what you all think so far. Next Chapter welcomes the G-boys! Woot!**

**Re-Edit 20/01/11**


	3. Chapter Two

**I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, I'm just messing around for a while.**

**Well, I'm going to try and make following chapters at little longer, though it was hard doing this chapter, for some reason it just didn't want to be written. But it's done.**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

**Chapter Two**

Seven people were gathered in one office, one sitting down and the other standing around the desk.

"Well, it has gone through, the Family Reconstruction Act will commence in three days. People all around the world and colonies will be having the DNA taken to see if there are any families that need to be reunited." Lady Une said as she looked at those gathered in her office on the top floor of the Preventer Headquarters in the Sanq Kingdom.

"Those in the Preventor's will have the DNA drawn within the next two days, you lot will be the first. Sally will be doing you all now, while I have you all here." She told them smiling as she looked at some of her favourite people.

"I don't know why you would bother, we know none of us have family, how could we, someone would have claimed us by now." Duo Maxwell said as he grinned at her.

"They may not know you are still alive, don't forget Duo you, Heero and Trowa don't have your original names, you could have some family out there." Quatre told his friend.

"I'm just fine on my own, well, with Hee-Chan of course." He grinned, ducking from a swing from said Hee-Chan.

"Stop calling me that Duo," Heero said, shaking his head, he knew that Duo would ignore him, but it didn't hurt to try and get him to stop.

"But its cute, and it suits you," Duo teased as he ducked again.

"He will get you back one day Maxwell," Wufei smirked from behind.

Duo laughed, "not a chance."

Heero raised an eyebrow at that and smirked to himself, he had no choice but to try and get Duo.

"Since you are all here," Lady Une interrupted before anything else could happen, "Sally is going to do you all now."

"Nooo!" Duo cried as he ducked behind Heero, "Vampire lady stay away," he joked as he brought out his cross and brandished it towards Sally. Quatre laughed at his friend, and even Sally looked amused by him. Trowa's lip gave a slight curl, his little way of laughing. Wufei rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

Heero spun around grabbed Duo and brought him to stand in front of him, "I have your first victim ready Sally," he said as he stopped Duo from moving.

"Heero, I thought you loved me?" the braided man pouted.

"I do, you can go first, so its out the way and we don't have to go chasing you around the building." Heero told him, the others smiling and laughing.

Sally went to work on them all, gathering her blood samples for testing and compiling. She would be going down to the medical bay where she would be gathering samples from the rest of the Preventor's.

"Well, I'm done here," Sally smiled as she looked over her colleagues.

"Thank you Sally," Lady Une smiled at her as the Doctor left the room with a nod and vials of blood in her bag.

"Well, now we wait. I bet we find out that Quatre doesn't have twenty-nine sisters but thirty!" Duo joked lightly.

"Duo, I know how many sisters I have, even if some of them are twice my age." Quatre smiled at his friend.

"Well, you can all go back to work, Quatre our meeting is for four o'clock." Lady Une said softly at her special boys.

"I shall see you then, I need to get back to WEI." Quatre smiled back as he grabbed Trowa's hand and the two left the room.

"We have the Fletcher case left to finished," Heero said to his partner.

"Coming," Duo said as he followed Heero out of the room, "hey Fei, since you aren't doing anything, why don't you join us, we could do with a fresh pair of eyes on this, I know there is something we are missing." He added as he turned to the last member of the group.

"Very well, Lady Une," he said with a small bow, as he then turned and followed his friends out of the room. Wufei's main partner was Sally, when she was doing Field Work, if she wasn't there then he would normally group with Heero and Duo, unless Une felt the need to bring in Trowa, who was a Special Preventor Agent only to be called in during emergencies.

"I don't know why the Fletcher case was given to us, it's a murder, we deal with more terrorist activities." Duo said as they walked down to their office on the third floor.

"Simple, things aren't always what they seam." Wufei smirked as they entered it.

"Well, we have a woman in her fifties, murdered with an old 1980's typewriter, a collectors item. The ink ribbon and the pages that were in her binder are missing, and we know she was working on something since her friends have all said that she was inspired by something she had seen." Heero said as he looked over the case file.

"Have we been able to determine what she was writing?" Duo asked his partner.

"Her friends don't remember her talking about it. All they know is that she saw something and that it was really important that it was recorded in anyway possible. She said nothing more than that, though the security of her home improved a lot, and she always made sure that someone knew where she was and where she would be going, when she didn't call in like normal someone went to check on her and found her dead in her kitchen." Heero said skimming over the notes that the officers in charge of the investigation had made.

"So, we go back, called around and find out more, retrace her movements," Duo said as he looked over to Wufei who sat contemplating what was being spoken.

"Have we got the typewriter here in evidence?" Wufei asked them as he looked up.

"Yeah, why? It's not going to tell us much, since it isn't a computer." Duo frowned.

Wufei smiled, "My grandmother had an old pre-colony typewriter, the letters leave an indentation on the back roll a lot of the time, it actually needs to be replaced every now and then, much like the ink ribbons since the letters will go in the dips and not print properly. We should be able to scan the roll and determine what had been written recently. Though there maybe a large jumble we will have to sort though, but we should get something that may help."

"Right, we'll get onto that then, yeah, something to do after being tortured by Vampire Lady." Duo joke, still annoyed at Heero making him go first.

"Get over it Duo," Heero shook his head as the three went down to evidence to see if they could get anything from the typewriter.

* * *

**Well, chapter done. Yay! I hope you all like it so far. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them all and they all help me get the next chapter written. Reviews feed the muse.**

**Can anyone guess who was murdered in the Fletcher case? This should be easy!**

**Re-Edit 20/01/11**


	4. Chapter Three

**I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I'm having some fun with them for a while.**

**Thanks to those that have reviewed so far and the ones to get it right were Betty Boop, Stormdragoon and Jade05. It was Jessica Fletcher from the show Murder, She Wrote. My mother was watching it when I was writing the chapter and inspiration hit.**

_**If you don't like needles, some of this you may wish to miss.**_

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it kinda wrote it self this time and I almost didn't stop writing.**

**

* * *

**

It's Not Okay

Chapter Three

It had been a week since Harry had returned to Number Four Privet Drive and so far it was a normal summer. He was once again locked up in his room and had only been let out for the toilet. Hedwig had delivered a letter this morning from Headmaster Dumbledore telling the twelve, almost thirteen year old that he would be stopping by at noon. He hoped the Headmaster would be able to get his relatives to let him out into the garden, he hated being locked up in his stuffy room, as he wasn't able to open the window since the Dursley's had once again put bars on his window.

Harry rolled over on his bed again, this time facing the window. He was still tired; he had hoped he would have been a bit more awake. It wasn't only that though, he was pale as well, he blamed it on not being able to go outside at all. His very bones ached from lack of movement, since he was too tired to move most of the time. He looked at the clock and smiled when he noted that it was almost noon.

Harry sat up in bed and made himself a little tidier; combing his hair was the first thing, along with smoothing out of his clothes. He was just glad that he had decided he would be wearing them instead of his pyjamas like he had for most of the time he had been back at Number Four. He heard the front door bell ring and smiled in happiness. He hated being alone like this; it made him remember the isolation he felt before he received his Hogwarts letter.

Soon the door to his room opened and Headmaster Dumbledore walked in. Harry could see a frown on the headmasters face and wondered what it was for.

"Good to see you Harry," he smiled at the young boy on the bed, "how have you been feeling?" he then asked as he sat down on the lone rickety chair that stood near the desk under the window.

"Good to see you too sir," he smiled back at the headmaster, "I feel tired sir, I feel achy because I can't move much." He answered softly.

"Ah, well, you should start getting some energy back soon, though I did expect you to be up and around a little more than you are." Dumbledore told him. Harry could hear the slight tone of worry in the headmasters voice as the wizened wizard spoke.

"Headmaster, may I ask something?" Harry said a little curious.

Dumbledore nodded as he replied, "of course, go ahead."

"Why is it that I couldn't stay in the Wizarding world but you can come and visit me?" he asked.

"Ah, well, when you depleted your magic enough to cause Magical Exhaustion it means that your magic core went critical and almost depleted it self out, if that happens it can cause death to a wizard or witch. If you remain in the Wizarding World, with magic all around you, you own magic would react with that making it harder for your magic to store up within your core. So little interacts with the environment around us that we don't notice it. When a core has been depleted too much, reacting too much to the environment, as your magic would do since it feels at though it is being threatened will cause more magic than normal to interact with the environment, therefore depleting your magic even more. When my own core was depleted like this, I went and spent time in the Muggle world, it is where I found my love of Lemon Drops." He explained to Harry, "Now as for how I am able to visit you, well I can only come and visit you since I have been in isolation for the last 48 hours as Poppy looked me over to make sure that I couldn't pass anything onto you. Wizards and Witches have two types of Immune Systems, Magical and Muggle. Most wizards have a slightly weaker Muggle immune system compared to Muggles. Squibs have the best of both. Muggles can't contract magical illnesses because they is no Magic Gene for them to attach to within the body. Most magical illnesses take at most 48 hours to manifest and those that don't have simple test to detect them. The 48 hours also serve as to get my magic under control so I don't flare out and cause yours to react. It's why I'm not allowing your friends to come and see you, they don't have the control yet to make sure it doesn't happen." He finished his explanation. He wasn't really the best to explain it; Poppy had been the one to explain it to him fifty years ago when he defeated Grindwald.

"I think I get it, thank you sir." Harry smiled.

"Oh and that reminds me, here, letters from your friends." He said as he took out the few letters from one of his many pockets, bringing out a bag of Lemon Drops to munch on. "Would you like one Harry?" he asked his young friend.

"Thank you sir," he said as he took the letters and then one of the Lemon Drops.

"Welcome." He said as Dumbledore turned to the window, "I will be having words with your Aunt and Uncle about the bars on the window. I will also be making sure that you will be allowed outside, I have noticed that you are looking a lot paler than when you left. It worries me Harry."

"Sorry Sir," Harry said as he sucked on his tangy treat.

Dumbledore turned to the young wizard, "you have nothing to be sorry about. I left you hear when you were a baby, to protect you from the remaining Death Eaters, and keep you away from all the media hype that surrounded you. I knew it was a mistake the moment I sent Hagrid to give you your letter."

"Is there a way for me to leave here?" Harry asked, finishing his treat. He was not getting his hopes up too high. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to the Weasley's since they lived in a Wizarding District of Britain.

"I have been looking into finding an old friend of your parents. When they were killed and I took you to live here, he disappeared soon after. I have only found a few traces of him. He is a Werewolf and normally they wouldn't be able to look after a child. At the age of eleven though orphaned children, such as yourself are able to help in making the choice of where they live." Dumbledore told him. He had been searching for Remus Lupin for the last two years, since the moment Hagrid went to fetch Harry. He had hoped to have the young wizard teach at the school so he would have a chance to get to know Harry and see if the two would be able to live together and for Remus to take over Harry's Guardianship.

"Who is he?" Harry asked curiously.

"His name is Remus Lupin, such a quiet young man. A werewolf bit him when he was six years old. He was so broken when your parents died; I could only get him to stay a day after I left you here. I have found traces of him in France, Poland, Africa and Japan. I think I am getting closer to finding him. I had hoped he would teach in your first year so that the two of you could finally see each other again and get to know each other. He called you Cub, since he sees you as a child of his Wolf Pack. I want to find him soon, as I know he lives mostly in the Muggle World. The Magical are not too… friendly to werewolves. If I can, then maybe the two of you could live together, if you get along." He told him.

"I would love to meet him, maybe he could tell me a few things about my parents, no one really wants to talk about them when I ask. The only thing I know is that I look like my father but I have my mother's eyes. I know they were in love with each other and that they died to protect me. But that's all I know." Harry said sadly thinking about his parents.

"Ah, I am sorry Harry. I thought your Aunt would at least tell you about them, but I shall tell you something now, and next time I visit I shall bring a Wipall so you can learn a little more." He smiled sadly as he got up off the chair and went over to the bed and sat down next to Harry pulling the sad young boy closer to hug him. "Your father was an unspeakable, he often worked with the Auror's, the Wizarding worlds version of the police. He was born on the 27th March. Your mother was a Cursebreaker for Gringotts, born on the 30th January. When she was 21 almost 22 when she found out she was pregnant with you and decided to retire to desk work, they loved you very much Harry," he told him softly.

"Thank you for telling me," Harry said hugging his headmaster back, glad for the comfort. "What's a Wipall?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the question, making Harry giggle a little as his long beard tickled the young boy, "well, it is like a old fashioned Muggle projector but it is a ball and around the size of a snitch. A Muggleborn around 80 years ago called it a Wipall and the name stuck, she said it meant Wizarding Projection Ball, we used to call it a Memory Ball, but I think Wipall sounds more fun." He explained.

"You're right headmaster, I think it does sound more fun." Harry agreed.

"Before I leave there is something I must ask of you," Dumbledore said, his voice more serious than normal.

"What is it headmaster?" Harry asked him as he looked up.

"The Ministry is refusing to give Hagrid a trail and they are keeping him locked up in Azkaban. Since you are not allowed visitors as such, I have been asked to retrieve a pensive memory of what happened in the chamber." He answered.

"Why not, it was Voldemort that was in the chamber and he should be allowed to have his wand back and lessons, he was framed last time as well," Harry said passionately.

"You have proof of that?" Dumbledore asked, looking a little hopeful. He had know that Hagrid was innocent, but without proof and with Giants, including Half Giant, immune to Veritaserum, there had been no way he could prove it wasn't Hagrid.

"Yes, Voldemort told me in the chamber, said how he framed him and everything. How do I give you a pensive memory though?" he smiled, happy he had a chance to help.

He brought out a vial and then answered, "I will retrieve the memory from your very mind. You will need to focus on the memory, the full memory of what happened in the chamber. I will put my wand to your forehead and pull a copy of the memory out and place it in the vial. Now since this is magic I will be doing this just as I leave, since I will have to give you a couple of potions to make sure your magic doesn't flare up and start trying to react with everything around you. They will, unfortunately send you to sleep for a few hours."

"Ah, you're leaving soon?" he asked him.

"No, not yet, I thought we would go out in the back yard for a while. I have told your Aunt to make sure that there is a lounger set up for you and a chair for me." Dumbledore smiled.

He stood up and helped Harry up and off the bed. Dumbledore helped Harry down the stairs and outside. He was worried, Harry's Magical Exhaustion was worse that what he had experience. He could see that Harry was in a little pain with his aching bones and joints.

The two talked for a few more hours, though Harry did fall asleep for a little while during the day. When it was dinnertime the two sat in the dinning room and ate a meal, with the Dursley's looking rather uncomfortable with the Headmaster there. Dumbledore helped Harry back up to bed and made sure the young wizard was changed, he could tell Harry was very tired and he would most likely sleep for the rest of the night, even without the potions.

He extracted the memory and gave Harry the potions quickly. He watched with a smile as Harry fell asleep. He went down stairs and stared at the Dursley's, Dumbledore smirked and began telling them exactly how they should be treating Harry if they didn't want trouble. He wanted the bars gone, for someone to help Harry into the garden and into the lounger for at least an hour or two each day. They were not to lock him in his room again and they were to be quiet so he could rest. If they didn't do as he said, he promised he would make the rest of their lives a living hell. He thought of Harry as one of his special boys. A son, or more like grandson.

XxXxX

It had been a week since Dumbledore's visit, and another owl had arrived telling him that Hagrid was free and was learning again so he could take his O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's within the next few years. Harry was also informed that he was being haled as a Hero once again and that things were a bit hectic in the Wizarding world. Harry couldn't help but feel glad for his isolation; he would be out of the spot light for a while longer. Dumbledore had told him he would be visiting again in a four days. He had received a tip on where Remus Lupin might be and was going to go and check it all out personally.

A sharp rap was heard from his door as the shrill voice came though telling him, "get ready, we have to go out, all of us."

"Why Aunt Petunia, you know I need to rest, the Headmaster told me I was to rest as much as possible for a while." Harry said, not really feeling well enough to get up.

The door burst open and Aunt Petunia stood over his bed, "I don't care, we have to go to the blood clinic. It's the law now that we all have to have our DNA on a database. Since the war with those blasted Gundams four years ago they have been trying for this stupid Family Reconstruction Act. It went through and now everyone has to have it done, and that includes you," She scowled at him.

"Alright Aunt Petunia." He said as he tiredly got up from his bed and slowly made his way out the room and down the stairs.

"Good, I don't want a fine because you are a lazy good for nothing freak." She hissed at him. She hated the fact that she had to help him get up and around the house. She had more precious things to do with her time that deal with him. She wished that she could have the bars put back on the window and the locks back on the door, as well.

Harry was silent in the back seat as they drove to the clinic, all three of the Dursley's were moaning about this. Uncle Vernon was going on about the invasion of privacy, Aunt Petunia agreeing with him. While Dudley was moaning about missing his favourite TV shows. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes as he looked at the scenery go past.

They arrive at the clinic and were shown to a waiting room. They only had to wait a few moment since they all had appointments for the blood drawing. One by one they went in. Then it was Harry's turn.

Harry walked into the room; it was just like the doctors room he had been in when he was little when Dudley broke his arm.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter?" the nurse asked as she gave a quick glance at the chart she had ready for him, it was a bit puzzling since it only had his name and nothing else, unlike his relatives.

"Yes Ma'am," he said as she indicated him to sit down in the chair opposite her.

"Oh, don't call me Ma'am, makes me feel as though I should be looking for my mother." She laughed, "my name is Celina, but friends call me Lina for sort, or Celina Hikam when angry."

Harry couldn't help but smile and give a small tired laugh. "Nice to meet you Lina," he said politely.

Lina looked over the young boy, he looked tired, pale and a little on the thin side. "Are you all right, you don't look so good?" she asked him, the nurse in her coming through.

"Just tired, haven't been feeling to well recently." He answered her softly.

"We could always make you another appointment and do this on a day when you are feeling better, I think it would be better for you." She told him.

"No, I would rather do it now, since I don't think my relatives would be to happy about having to come back for this." He told her.

"Alright then. First things first, I need a few questions answered." She told him softly.

"Go ahead," he smiled back.

"Can you confirm your address?" she asked him.

"Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry. I don't know the postcode." He answered her.

"That's alright, we'll find out. Now, date of birth?" she asked as she got her pen ready to mark it up on the chart.

"31st July 186 AC." He answered clearly.

"Right, parents and their date of birth and anything else needed, since I haven't seen your parents here yet." She asked him, a little curious.

"Mother Lily Potter nee Evens born 30th January 164 AC. Died 31st October 187 AC. Father James Potter, born 27th March 164 AC. Died 31st October 187 AC. They were murdered, though if you talk to my Aunt and Uncle they will tell you they died in a car crash. They didn't like my parents." He answered softly, he had only know a little of that for a week, he couldn't wait until he saw Dumbledore again, he was curious as to what was in the Wipall he would be bringing.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She told him softly. "Any relatives?" She then asked him.

"Aunt, Petunia Dursley. Uncle, Vernon Dursley and Cousin, Dudley Dursley. I live with them." He told her quickly.

"Right, we have them on record, thank you Harry." She smiled. "That's it for questions."

"Right, thanks," he murmured quietly, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Let's start then," She said as she stood up, put on some gloves and moved over to him. She placed a band around the top part of his arm and tightened it a bit, "can you make a fist with you hand please," she instructed him, "that's good," she smiled at him as he did as he was told. She tapped the crick of his arm a few times to bring up a vein. She found one; she swabbed the area and got the needle, pushing it in smoothly.

She grabbed the vacutainer and placed it into the holder, keeping the needle still as it filled with blood. When it was filled she pulled it out and placed it to one side in a holder ready for her to label. She pulled the needle out and placed a cotton bud on it, applying some pressure. "Harry hold that there for a while will you," she told him as she then labelled the vial of blood.

Harry held the bud there for a while and waited, "is that all?" he asked her.

"Yes, just let me put a plaster on you and then go and wait in the waiting room for a few minutes, some people can become a little unbalanced after having their blood drawn." She told him as she put the vial with the others and grabbed a plaster, putting it on his arm.

"Thanks, but I think my relatives will be wanting to go back home straight away." Harry smiled at her as he stood up.

"Alright, but please if you start to feel worse, go and see a doctor, you don't look well now, and this can affect you more because of that." She told him, hoping he would take her advice.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Go back to his relatives. Lina turned to his chart and made a small note in the notes section, telling who ever read it that the boy had looked ill.

* * *

**Well what do you all think? Was it okay? Read and review and tell me what you all think of this chapter. Did you like that it was longer than the others? I'm going to try and make them a little longer, no promises though.**

**Re-Edit 20/01/11**


	5. Chapter Four

**I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

**Sorry for taking so long in updating, real life has gotten in the way a little, trying to crochet about a hundred plus things before November is a big undertaking. Sorry this isn't as long as the last chapter. It wouldn't write how I wanted it to go.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far, 99 of them WOW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

**Chapter Four**

It has been three weeks since they had their blood drawn by Sally and Wufei, Heero and Duo were glad to be back at Headquarters in the Sanq Kingdom. The Fletcher Case had taken them to America to help in catching illegal sellers of Gundanium. The rubber on the roll on the typewriter had led to a few clues. She had witnesses one of several illegal sales going down.

"The trail will take place in two months time, thank you for your help on this." Lady Une told them as she looked over the report that she had been given. "You may be called up to testify, but there seams to be a solid case without it," She added.

"Thank you Lady Une." Wufei said with a slight nod of his head, Duo and Heero doing the same as they sat beside him.

"Is there any new cases for us?" Heero then asked. He enjoyed them, he had to admit, something to puzzle over and solve.

"Not at the moment, there is nothing new." She told them, a slight hesitation in her voice. "Though I do have something to tell you." She added as she looked down at some papers on her desk.

"What it is Lady Une?" Duo smiled up at her, wondering what could be causing her hesitation, he had never know her to be like that in the last three years that he had worked with the Preventor's.

"_Lady Une, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner are here as requested,"_ came a voice over the intercom.

"Please send them straight in," she told her secretary.

The door to the office opened, Trowa and Quatre walked in, looking a little puzzled as to why they were summoned.

"Thank you both for coming." She greeted them as she motioned for the two to sit down.

"May I ask what is going on, we got an urgent call telling us to come here as soon as possible." Quatre asked as he sat down next to Heero, Trowa sitting next to him.

"As you know the Family Reconstruction act has been in place for around two weeks. We have come up with a match for two of you. One we suspected before hand and the other, very unexpected," she answered as she picked up to piece of papers.

"Who?" Wufei was the one to ask.

Une smiled at them, "Trowa we have found your sister, though you could say she found you."

"Cathy?" he asked, his one green eye on show went wide at the prospect.

"Yes, and she is thrilled. She would like to see you again soon, though at the moment she is on L4 with the Circus." Lady Une told him. "Get in touch with her soon, the weekly calls isn't enough she tells me."

Trowa gave a slight smile, "I will call her later on today." He promised.

"And who is the other match for?" Heero asked as he smiled over at Trowa and nodded his head.

"We have found a relative of Duo's." She said as she brought forwards another piece of paper and looked it over again.

"Who?" Duo exclaimed, "How?" he blurted out. He had always been alone as far as he could remember. He didn't even have any memories of his parents.

"You have a half brother, he is twelve years old, will be thirteen in four weeks." She started to tell him.

"Aww, he's a baby, where is he? Can I go and see him?" Duo asked almost bouncing in his seat.

"He lives with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They are no relations to you; they are his mother's relatives. So it seams as though you are the child of his Father, a James Potter." She explained a little.

"Why doesn't he live with his parents?" Duo asked frowning.

"They are deceased. Died when he was 15 months old. There is nothing on his father in any files, no background at all. He exists but other than a record of his birth and death that's all. His mother is there until she is eleven, schooling and such, and then she too disappears. We are having the same sort of problem with you half brother, there is a record of his birth, then nothing until he turns up at his Aunts. After that when he is eleven he disappears from the school and only reappears during the summer." She explained, a little puzzled by it all.

"Something fishy?" Duo asked a puzzled look on his face.

"We don't know. I am giving the three of you a month off, what you do is up to you. I am hoping that you would be going with Duo to meet his family, but that's up to you lot." She told them all.

"We'll go, I'd like to meet my brother. We'll see if we can find out what is going on as well." Duo told her. The others around him nodding in agreement with what he was saying.

"Wonderful. Harry Potter, your brother, live in Surry, England." She tells them. "Here is the small file we have on him, you can leave as soon as you wish, though please, use your Preventor badges when going there, most people don't react to well to being told they have lost family members by someone not official." She added as she handed Heero the file as the five of them all got up.

"We'll leave tomorrow, I have a place just outside London." Quatre said as the five of them left the room.

XxXxX

It was lest than an hour later when they arrived at Quatre's Mansion. The five made their way into the living room, settling down as one of Quatre's many servants brought in tea and coffee.

"I can't believe I have a little brother." Duo said as he curled up next to his boyfriend.

"I've had a look over the file Une gave us," Heero said as he curled an arm around Duo's shoulder.

Wufei looked up from where he was sat in a lone chair, "what does it say?"

"There was one small note that Sally passed on and that was the nurse who saw him wrote that he looked pale and tired. Run down was a term that the nurse who saw him used." Heero spoke softly.

"Right, when do we leave?" Duo asked, a little of his excitement at having family coming back.

"Rashid is already preparing the jet to take us to London and he is talking with the staff at my London home. We should be able to leave in around two hours." Quatre answered, smiling.

"Good, that leaves me time to talk with Cathy." Trowa said quietly from his place next to his lover.

"You go and do that, and we'll start with the packing." Quatre smiled up at him.

Trowa got up and walked out of the room. Going to the study so he could have a more private talk with Cathy.

"I shall call Zechs," Wufei said, he had been missing his own partner for the last two months. Zechs had been sent away to Mars to over see some of its development. The aristocratic blond wouldn't be back for another month.

"Alright," Quatre smiled at him.

Wufei got up and left the room as well. The three remaining did a little more planning as they two got up and went to pack.

XxXxX

Duo and the others had been in London now for two days. They had already located Privet Drive, but had been doing some research into the family before they went. They learned that Harry was at home but had very rarely been seen since his return from school. The uncle worked in a drill maker factory and the aunt stayed at home. The cousin was bottom of his class, and was often causing problems within the neighbourhood.

"So, we're here, shall we?" Duo said as he bounced in his seat in the limo.

"Yes," Heero said as he and Duo got out of the limo, they had been sat in the car for the last twenty minutes. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei remained in the limo.

Heero and Duo took the lead as they walked up the drive of Number Four Privet Drive. The two were wearing their Preventor Uniforms. Heero knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Yes?" a woman said as she opened the door, "what do you want?"

"My name is Agent Heero Yui of the Preventor's, and this is Agent Duo Maxwell. Are you Petunia Dursley?" Heero asked her as the two showed their credentials.

"Yes, what do you want?" She asked again, giving only a brief glance at the credentials.

"We are here about your nephew Harry Potter. Can we come in and talk with you?" Heero asked, getting a little annoyed at the woman.

"What has he done?" she asked them, still not letting them in.

"We are here to inform you that your nephew has found a match in the Family Reconstruction database." Duo told her, scowling a little.

"Oh, come in," she said a little startled. Petunia led the two into the living room and told them to sit down. "Please explain?"

"We have found a half brother to one Harry Potter. We wish to talk with him so he may have a chance to reunite with his family member." Duo told her as he looked around the place. He couldn't help but notice that there were only pictures of a family of three, what the fat tub of lard in the pictures his bother of that of his brother's cousin.

"How old is this half brother?" she asked them a calculating look in her eyes.

Heero and Duo shared a brief glance before Heero answered, "He is nineteen."

"Good, you can take him to meet his brother and never return him, he is a lazy no good freak and I will not put up with him lazing around any longer." She told them as she stood up, "He is up in his room, where he has been since returning from that dreadful school of his. Go get him, help him pack and get him out of my sight, I don't even want to see him." She added as she went to the bottom of the stairs and pointed to the door, which belonged to Harry.

Petunia then left them alone as she went into the kitchen. Heero and Duo looked at each other.

"I wonder why she doesn't want him?" Heero asked softly.

"Don't know, lets go meet my brother and get him out of this place, it's too… clean." Duo cringed. He liked a little mess, the lived in look he called it.

The two made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door softly. They didn't receive an answer, but they went in.

The two looked around the room and saw a barren room with a small bed, desk and chair and a battered wardrobe. On the bed was a small child, looking no older that ten, maybe eleven at a push. Heero went over to him, the young boy looked ill. He raised a hand and placed it on the child's forehead.

"It's hot, no wonder he didn't answer." He said as he turned to his partner and lover.

The child brought up a hand and pushed Heero's away, slowly green eyes opened and caught deep blue, "who are you?" he asked as he tried to sit up and move away.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Was it okay? Sorry for taking so long and leaving it there, like I said, it wouldn't let me write it any more .**

**Read and review and tell me what you think**

**Re-Edit 20/01/11**


	6. Chapter Five

**I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, I'm juat having a little fun with them for a little while.**

**Sorry for taking so long in getting this one done. Real life took over, though I am beginning to have a little more time to myself now. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

**Chapter Five**

"My name is Heero Yui, I'm with the Preventor's, do you know what they are?" he asked the boy softly.

"Special Police?" he wondered.

"Kinda, we work around the world and the colonies making sure that war doesn't break out again." Duo was the one to answer. "We're here really to talk to you," he added as he came closer to the bed.

"Why? I haven't done anything," he said as he sat up.

"Your name is Harry Potter, isn't it?" Duo asked him smiling.

"Yeah," he nodded, wondering what kind of trouble he was in if the Preventors wanted to talk to him.

"Then yes, we want to talk to you. Do you remember the blood test that you had a week or so ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Harry frowned at them, why would the test be so important that they would send these two out to talk to him.

"Well, the test was to match you with family, since a lot of families were torn apart because of the war and we are trying to bring them back together. We found a match to you, you have a half brother through your father James Potter." Heero told him as Harry finally sat up.

"How, I'm an only child, my parents had me when they were twenty two and they died when I was fifteen months, so how could he have had another child, he was with my mother since they were seventeen." Harry told them.

"Your father would have been young, since your half brother is nineteen." Heero informed him.

Harry nodded, "will I get to meet my brother?" he asked them.

"Well, yeah, of course you will." Duo said as he rubbed his head, he was unsure how to tell the child before him that he was his brother, and how his Aunt just got rid of him.

"What's wrong, what's going on?" Harry asked them as he looked to the guilty one standing near his bed.

"You aunt has asked us to take you to live with your brother." Heero answered him, trying to break the new gently.

"Oh, she really does hate me." Harry chuckled a little, "not surprised she would take the first opportunity to get rid of my. I always heard from them that they should have drowned me or gave me to an orphanage. Sometimes I wish they had. At least then I would have had a chance to have a happy childhood." He mumbled to himself, though the other two could hear him, just about.

"Well, hopefully you'll be alright with your brother," Heero said as he looked to Duo.

"What's he like?" Harry then asked them.

"Well, he can be a loud mouth at times," Heero smirked.

"Oi!" Duo reacted naturally, defending himself, "I'm not… that much." Then winced as he realised he had given himself away.

"You?" Harry questioned.

Duo nodded, "yeah, I'm you half brother."

"Do you mind that you've been dumped with me?" the young wizard asked softly.

Duo looked at him, he could see the kid bracing for rejection, "No, I don't mind," he smiled.

"You sure, I can't do a lot at the moment since I've not been well and I've been told to rest as much as I can." He told them studying Duo closely to see what his reaction will be to that.

Duo chuckled realising what he was doing, "I'm sure Harry."

"Okay," he said, still a little unsure about this new person in his life. Could he trust them, was one of the thing going through his mind, the other was about letting Dumbledore know what was going on.

"Right, let's get all your things packed," Heero said as he looked around the mainly bare room. "You tell us what needs to be packed and you rest, you don't look so good." He added as he looked at the pale kid.

"Most of my stuff is already packed, I keep it like that, and the only things that have to go in are my clothes. That's my trunk there," he said as he pointed to his trunk in the corner of the room.

Heero got up and went over to the truck. He wanted to open it and see what was inside, maybe giving him a clue about the young child on the bed. He refrained and picked it up. It was heavy, but not as heavy as Duo after he had been shot a few months ago on a mission.

"Come on then, lets get out of here, we have a place a little ways away that we will be staying in for a while." Duo said as he went over to his little brother and helped him up.

"I have an owl, she's out in the back yard, I need to whistle to her and she'll come in." Harry said as he stood up and swayed a little.

"An owl?" Duo frowned at that and helped Harry walk over the window.

Harry opened the window wide, glad that the bars had been taken off. He whistles a small tune that he had made up especially for Hedwig. Moments later the beautiful bird flew into the room and landed on Harry's should. Her golden eyes narrowing and looking over the two that had invaded her wizards area.

"It's okay Hedwig," Harry soothed her as he gentle stroked her chest feathers.

"She understands you?" Heero asked as he stood waiting for them to leave, the trunk held up in his arms.

"Yeah, she does. She's really cleaver and can find anyone, anywhere." Harry answered smiling.

"Right, do you want to put her in her cage?" Duo asked as he looked to the small transporting cage that was standing nearby.

"No," Harry shook his head as he looked to his owl and said, "Hedwig, I'm being moved at the moment, come and find me when I get there, or follow me. I think you should go and hunt a little before hand."

"Hoot," she said back as she bobbed her head and flew back out the window.

"Smart." Duo nodded, impressed, "right, let's go."

Harry nodded and the three of them made there way out of the room, with Duo keeping a close eye on Harry since he was swaying a little. Duo knew that he was ill, and knew that this would make things a little worse for a while. Harry stopped when he saw three more guys waiting outside of a black limo.

"These are our friends, we all live together." Duo told him with a smile, "we have a few things to tell you about ourselves later, but for now I think we should get you to your new home and into a nice warm bed." He said as he looked at the slightly flushed face.

"Yeah," Harry murmured a little as he swayed a little more.

Duo reached out and steadied him, helping him to walk to the limo and get in. The long haired man stayed close to him as Heero took the trunk and put in away along with the cage Duo had carried. The car hadn't even started before Harry had fallen asleep against him.

"Is he alright?" Quatre asked, concerned for the sleeping child, he looked smaller than he thought he would.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about having Sally sent to us so she can have a look at him and make sure he is. He said something about needing to rest a lot, after being ill. I'll talk to him about it more when we get him settled in." Duo said, a worried frown maring his face.

"He'll be alright, though I am wondering why he is coming with us now, I thought he would remain with his family." Wufei said curiously.

"His aunt didn't want him, told us to take him with us and never return. Don't like her, so I'll be glad to keep him with us." Duo said, an angry twitch coming through by his eye.

"Well, I'll call ahead to have a room readied for him," Quatre said as he pulled out his phone and did that.

It wasn't even half-hour after they left Privit Drive when they got to the more modest Winner home. Duo didn't have the heart to wake Harry up, so he gentle and carefully picked him up and took him to his new bedroom, which was next to Heero's and Duo's room.

"We'll take turns keep watch over him, so he wont be alone when he wakes up." Heero suggested as he set down the truck and Trowa followed him place the empty cage in the room as well. As Trowa set it down, he heard a tapping coming from the window.

"Well, looks like Harry was right, she'll follow or find him." Duo smiled as he went over to the window and opened it up, letting in the snowy owl.

"Who's this?" Trowa asked as he looked at the bird.

"Harry's owl, she's smart, Harry told her to find him or follow him and she did." Heero said as he watched the bird land on the headboard of the bed. As though she would be standing guard over her owner.

"Well, everyone out, I'll watch over him first," Duo said enthusiastically.

Heero and Trowa left him be to watch over his baby brother. Knowing that as soon as he woke up the rest of the house would know about it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see a few of you review. Any mistakes are my own, and glaring ones tell me and I will try and correct them if I have time. Hopefully the next chapter wont take me as long to write.**

**Re-Edit 20/01/11**


	7. Chapter Six

**I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, I'm just having a little fun and mucking around. I may put them back later unless another bunny hits me with a wet fish.**

**Well sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Had a little trouble with this one, just didn't know how to get them talking about things.**

**Well Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**It's Not Okay**

**Chapter Six**

Duo had gone back Harry's bedroom after having a light lunch, Heero following behind him. The two walked into the room and smiled at Quatre who was sat by the young child's bedside. He was still sleeping peacefully, though the three of them could see that he was a little flushed.

"How is he?" Duo asked a little anxious as he went over to his little brother.

"He still has a temperature, though we can't do anything about that until he wakes." The blond answered him as he stood up from the chair by the bed.

"We'll take over now, Trowa is waiting for you in the small dinning room." Heero told him with a smile as he placed a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder. He could tell that his partner was a little worried for this new person in his life. He had already lost so many.

Duo turned his head and gave him a smile in thanks as Quatre walked out the door. The two of them settled down to wait for Harry to wake up.

The two of them talked quietly as they waited, about if they would stay with Quatre longer or try and find a place for the three of them.

XxXxX

Harry slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the same two Preventors that had came for him earlier. The two smiled at him when they noticed that he was awake.

"Hey, you had us a little worried with all the sleeping," the longhaired one said to him with a gentle smile.

"Sorry," Harry apologised as he sat up in the bed, he was still tired, but he was beginning to get a little hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat at all that day and only one meal yesterday, and even then it was only cold soup.

"Don't worry, we can see that you aren't well." The dark haired one said.

"You're…" Harry said as he looked to the one who had just talked.

"My name's Heero." He nodded with a smile, knowing that with him being so tired and obviously not feeling well, his memories maybe a little off.

"And I'm your brother Duo." Duo almost bounced in his seat.

"Are you all right to get up and come down for dinner?" Duo asked him softly as he looked over his baby brother.

"Yeah," Harry smiled at him as he started to get out of bed.

Heero and Duo watch Harry closely as he climbed out of bed, the both of them could tell that he was quickly becoming tired again. Duo went over and steadied him as Harry began to sway a little.

"Maybe a little help," Duo smiled.

The three of them started down the stairs with Duo staying by his side and chattering.

"Well, we live with four others, Quatre, he's the blond one and really nice and smart. Then there is Trowa, he's quiet, like Heero, he has this wicked looking bang over one eye, I don't know how it stays like it either. He and Quatre are together like Heero and I are. Then Wufei, or as I like to tease and annoy him any variation on that," Duo said with a mischievous grin. "He's all for justice and fairness. Last but not least is Zechs, he isn't with us at the moment, he's on Mars for a little while longer, Fei misses him a lot. Though you didn't hear that from me." Duo said with a conspiring wink. "We'll also be making sure that I'm your new guardian, since your aunt want you to be with us." He mentioned off hand.

"We also want to tell you something else, which is important." Heero said from behind them as they approached the dinning room.

Harry wondered for a moment and then said softly, "I have a few things of my own to tell you, but I have to wait until the time is right."

Heero and Duo looked at one another and then at Harry as he waited for the two of them. "All right, well we'll be staying here for another week, maybe two before we head back to Sank." Heero told him as the three of them entered the dinning room, where the others were already waiting. Duo introduced everyone to Harry properly as they sat down to a meal together.

XxXxX

After dinner and some ice cream, the six of them were now sitting in the living room. It was time to tell Harry about who they were and what they had taken part in four years ago. They got comfort, Harry was settled on the sofa with a blanket covering him, since he once again looked tired.

"Well, Harry as promised we have a few things to tell you about us." Duo started off as he looked to his brother.

"You know about the Gundam War that happened four years ago?" Wufei asked him.

"Only a little, I was only eight, maybe nine when it happened." Harry answered him quietly.

"Well, we took part in that war, we were fifteen," Duo started and then stalled as he looked to the others for a little help.

"What did you do?" Harry asked them, he could understand their hesitation a little.

"We piloted the Gundam's," Heero told him straight.

"The pilots." Harry murmured to himself as he thought back to what he could remember about that time.

There wasn't a lot he remembered just the feel that something was in the air around him. The war hadn't affected any part near him. He remembered a few of the Vid reels on the TV and what he saw he could understand the sacrifice that they had gone through to win. He could remember what it felt like, knowing that he was the one that had killed Quirrel. It wasn't something that he wanted anyone to go through, the guilt was still with him and Harry knew that these five men in front of him went through the same guilt.

"Thank you," Harry said as he looked at them one by one, "you gave a part of yourselves away when you fought. The guilt you must have felt then when you had no choice but to kill." He murmured softly, an understanding look on his face.

The five of them looked at one another and then at Harry. They didn't know what they could say to him, they didn't think that he would understand the feelings they had during and after the war. It had been a struggle to find their place in the world when it was all over.

"Thank you for understanding." Wufei finally said after a few moments of silence. They smiled at one another as Harry gave a yawn.

"Tired again little bro?" Duo chuckled a little, though the others could tell that he was worried about it.

"Just a little." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well, do you want to lie down for a while and see about getting some more rest, or would you like to stay here and rest with a good film, let us get to know one another." Quatre suggested to him.

"Stay up a little, if it wont be a bother." Harry answered.

"Then lets watch a film." Duo said as he jumped up to find one that would be all right for Harry to watch. In the end he chose Shrek and put it on.

XxXxX

Harry sat in his room late that night. He had enjoyed getting to know his brother and the others over that last few hours. They had ended up watching two of the Shrek films, much to Harry's enjoyment. There was only one last thing he needed to do before he went to sleep and that was to contact Dumbledore and tell him of what had happened.

He got up and walked over to his trunk. It hadn't been opened yet, which Harry was thankful for, since he didn't know how to explain Magic to the others, of it he would be allowed to. He pulled out some parchment, quill and ink. He settled down at the desk that was in his room and started writing.

_To Headmaster Dumbledore_

_I know I'm not really supposed to be contacting anyone, but I thought this was too important to not tell you. A few weeks ago all those in the muggle world were made to have their blood drawn for DNA testing. Now DNA is that which makes us unique. It's a way of identifying people in a crime and a way of finding lost family. Maybe Madam Pomfrey would be better able to explain it to you._

_Well, my DNA was a match to someone else's. The Preventors came to my Aunts home today to explain to me who my new relative was and all that. But Aunt Petunia saw it as a way to get rid of me. I am no longer at Number Four but am living with my new family member._

_He told me that he is my brother, well my half brother. He is the son of my dad, well is suppose our dad now. I believe him as well. He said that our father would have been young when he was born. You see my brother is now my new guardian, I knew she hated me, but I didn't think she would just hand me over to some stranger. But I'm living with him and his friends._

_They are all really nice and there is something else about them that you should know. I don't know if you remember the Gundam War in the muggle world. They were the ones, the pilots of the Gundams. They are nice and I understand that guilt they felt when they had no choice but to kill. I felt the same way after Quirrel in first year, and I feel a little guilty about the Basilisk in the chamber. She may not have had a choice but to follow Riddle, maybe she was nice inside but he used magic to control her._

_I don't now where I am living exactly, but Hedwig can help you find your way. I think we should tell them of magic as well. They may be more understanding than my Aunt._

_From Harry Potter._

Harry signed off his letter and rolled it up and went over to Hedwig. "Hello my girl. I need you to tae this to Headmaster Dumbledore. Make sure he is safe and alone when you give it to him." He told her. She hopped onto his arm and he walked over to the window, he opened it wide and let her take off into the night air.

He didn't know how long it would take for Hedwig to reach the Headmaster, since he had mentioned something about finding Remus Lupin. He closed the window when he lost sight of Hedwig and went over to his bed, sighing when he climbed in and the achy feeling in his bones eased a little. He felt to sleep quickly, still feeling tired and hoping it would soon leave him.

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter. I hope its okay and you have enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you all think I would love to know.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, I'm just having a little fun with them for a while.**

**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was a pain to write. Not only that but I am also moving soon, VERY soon. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I love them all.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

**Chapter Seven**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting once again in his office. He had been trying to find a few Wipall's for Harry. He had found one that was taken on their wedding day and Harry's first birthday. He was trying to find a few more, and since he had found Remus, he had sent the werewolf out trying to find a few more things that could show Harry more about his parents. Albus knew that those that had known Lily and James would share the memories they had with Harry. He just hoped that Remus would come back before the next time he would be going to meet with Harry.

Albus yawned and stretched in his chair, being awake at three in the morning was not good on his old bones. He could still remember the number of times he had stayed up all night, but those were distant memories now. He was about to get up from his chair and head towards his quarters when a hoot drew his attention to his open window. He always kept it open for Fawkes, who enjoyed a good fly outside. Albus instantly recognised the white owl.

"Hedwig, my dear lady, what are you doing here?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer in the verbal way.

"Hoot!" she went as she held out her leg for him to take the letter attached to it.

He took the letter and started reading it. Becoming puzzled at the first paragraph and vowing to talk to Poppy as soon as he could in the morning. He needed to talk with Harry, speak to him, though it wouldn't be possible for at least a few days at the earliest. He yawned once again and frowned, he needed sleep and it sounded as though Harry was safe at the moment. He would have to find out about this supposed half brother though.

He picked up some parchment and a quill and quickly wrote out a note.

Remus

_Something has come to my attention and I need to talk with you about it. Please return to Hogwarts in the morning._

_Albus_

He folded and sealed the letter when he had finished and looked towards Hedwig. She looked a little tired, so he decided to let her rest there after giving her a treat.

"Fawkes," he called to the phoenix, who was sleeping on his perch. The majestic bird ignored him and carried on sleeping. Albus called again and stood up from his chair and went over to him. "Fawkes, you feather brain, wake up!" he almost shouted at his familiar, giving the bird a poke for good measure.

Fawkes gave a loud squawk as he flapped his wings, keeping him from falling off the perch. The firebird looked at his companion, giving him the evil eye.

"You wouldn't wake up, and I need your help to help a good friend of ours. Harry Potter." He told the bird.

At the name of Harry Potter, the phoenix thrilled happily, which soon turned into clacking and squawks as though telling Albus off.

"Yes Fawkes, I know you would rather be with Harry right now and bond with him, but unfortunately for you you'll have to wait until I go on my next adventure and Harry is able to come back to the magical world. You know that he can not be around too much magic right now." Pointing out a few flaws of Fawkes plan to abandon Albus for the nicer Harry. "Now I need you to take this to Remus Lupin. I am unsure of where he is at the moment, but take this to him. He is visiting people the Potter's knew." He said as he gave the now sealed.

Fawkes took the letter within his beak and flashed out of the room. Albus gave a little smile and then yawned. It was time for him to go to bed; he went towards his quarters and did just that.

XxXxX

It was seven in the morning when the alarms went off to tell him that someone was coming up the stairs towards his office. Albus got up quickly and got ready, getting to his office just as Remus walked in.

"Hello Remus," he greeted the werewolf.

"What is it Albus?" he asked the headmaster with a nod of his head to the greeting.

"Sit down and have breakfast with me, while we talk." Albus said as he called a house elf for breakfast for the two of them.

"Thank you," Remus replied politely as he sat down.

Breakfast was soon popped on and the two began eating as Albus began his questions.

"I have just received a strange letter from Harry, he talk about a half brother." Albus said conversationally.

Remus' eyes went wide, "it… no… he took her away told her that she wouldn't be having the child." He murmured to himself.

"Why don't you start from the start?" Albus suggested to him as they continued to eat.

"When James was 15 he started dating Louise Bones, she was 17 at the time. I don't have all the details only James knew them. She became pregnant towards the middle of the year. I think you remember that her father came and took her home. He was going to make her have an abortion. She never came back to school; we always thought that her father had sent her to school somewhere else. I think the best person to ask would be Madam Bones, her sister." Remus said, telling what he could.

"Ah, then we shall talk with her as soon as we can." Albus nodded as the finished their meal.

"James was devastated, he was looking forward to being a dad, he was so scared when Lily was expecting Harry that he almost refused to let her parents near her. He didn't want anyone to take Lily, like Louise's father took her away." Remus added sadly.

Albus nodded and stood up, "lets go and see Amelia," he said cheerfully as he then went over to his fire and flooed to the Ministry.

The two walked through and towards the office of Amelia Bones. He went over to her secretary and asked her if they could see her for a few moments. It didn't take them long to be allowed in.

"Ah, Amelia, I have something to ask of you, that you may see as very personal family business, but I will tell you everything after you have answered," Albus said as he and Remus sat down.

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I will answer," she told him, looking at him closely.

Albus nodded, "I was wondering if you know what happened to Louise after she left Hogwarts?"

"You're right, that is personal family business." She frowned at him, she paused for a moment, thinking if she would tell him or not, "very well, Louise ran away. She didn't want an abortion so she ran as soon as she could. Myself and Edgar(1) helped her, gave her what she needed and told her to contact us if she ever needed help. She never did."

"I don't know what happened to her exactly, but her child has turned up. I don't have very much information at the moment, but I will take a letter to him if you wish. He has taken over the care of Harry Potter. As you know he has magical exhaustion at the moment. I will be going there as soon as I can, you have a little time to think about sending something to your nephew." Albus said softly.

"Thank you, I will send you something for him as soon as I can." Amelia said, her voice a little distant.

Albus and Remus nodded and left the witch alone.

"Well, I will be sending Harry a letter back, telling him that I will be visiting as soon as I can. I just hope he has found a home, if not, I hope you will still be able to take him if he finds himself in another unwanted situation." Albus said softly as the two made their way back to Hogwarts. Remus nodded as they reached the floo station. Albus wanted to write Harry back, and Remus wanted to write a letter of his own.

* * *

**Well I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, sorry for taking so long in getting it up. It just wouldn't let me write it. Be warned it maybe a little while before I update again since I am moving on the 30****th**** April. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing; I'm just having a little fun with them for a while.**

**Sorry for taking so long, I just didn't know how to write this chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far, they have all helped keep me writing on this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry looked at the letter that Hedwig had just delivered to him. It was from Headmaster Dumbledore. Telling him that he would be coming with someone to meet with the pilots and himself. Harry looked around the room for a moment, and stood up from his bed. He was once again feeling achy and stiff. He slowly made his way out of his bedroom and went to the living room, where he knew the others would be. He stood outside the door for a moment before he gave a small knock on it, just in case he was disturbing them.

"Come in," came the clear voice of Quatre.

"Sorry, but I have a letter here that I need you to read," he said as he held out the other letter that the headmaster had sent him.

Quatre took the letter and quickly read it over, and then started to read it aloud.

_Hello Duo and others that now live with young Harry._

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of his current school. I will be coming to talk with you all about Harry's schooling and a few other things that you will all need to know about him._

_During the last days of the school year, Harry was hurt and poisoned. The poison has been dealt with and the perpetrator of this deed has already been punished. I will talk more of this when I come to visit. At the moment the schools Doctor has told him he must rest and take it easy. Please make sure he does, he is much like a grandson to me. _

_I will be coming to visit and I will be bringing an old friend of James', Harry's father, and Duo's I believe. I will also be bringing another person with me, but I will let them explain as to why they will be there._

_I hope you do not mind if I come by sometime today, just give a note to Harry and he will send it on with Hedwig._

_Your Albus Dumbledore._

The pilots looked at each other and duo gave a nod. The longhaired man stood up and quickly jotted down a note to send on and gave it to Harry.

"Is Hedwig really able to deliver notes and that like that?" he had to ask as Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Yep," he nodded as he then whistled for the majestic bird.

Hedwig flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder, nipping his ear in affection and started trying to tame Harry's wayward hair. "Hoot," she hooted mournfully as she let a strand go and it went straight back to where it had started.

"Sorry Hedwig, you know it's useless trying to tame my hair," he told her smiling, "I have a letter for you to take to the Headmaster, think you can do it quickly?" he asked her as he held the folded note out to her.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers, "Hooooot," she called as she nodded.

"Knew I could count of you." He smiled back as Hedwig took the note in her beak and flew away through the window that Trowa had opened for her.

"She has a very affectionate personality," Trowa said as he watched the owl fly out of sight.

"She's been my constant companion since my friend Hagrid got her for me for my eleventh birthday," Harry said as he sat down on the sofa, feeling a little tired once again. "I just wish I had some strength," he mumbled to himself.

"We've called our doctor friend, Sally, to come and have a look at you." Quatre said as he went over to the almost thirteen year old, "We're a little worried about how you seem so tired all the time and we want to make sure that you are well. She'll be here in two days." He added softly.

Harry nodded, hoping that Sally would be able to find out a little more about what was wrong with him, since Headmaster Dumbledore was worried as well about how long it was taking him to recover a little strength.

XxXxX

It took Hedwig two hours to return with a note saying that it was all right to meet at half four that afternoon. Albus, Remus and the mysterious person were waiting nearby in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for a reply. The three were dressed in muggle clothing already, they didn't want to shock the people that had taken over Harry's care.

XxXxX

It was almost half four, and everyone was in the living room waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to arrive with his two companions. They heard the doorbell ring and Rashid answering it. It didn't take long for Rashid to show the group to the main living room.

Albus was the first to walk in and he couldn't help but rush over to Harry, who stood up and greeted his headmaster. "Oh my dear boy, its good to see you again," Albus murmured as he almost crushed Harry within his old arms.

"Good to see you as well headmaster," Harry smiled up at him.

"I have a few things to show you about your parents, like I mention that last time I visited you." Albus winked down at him.

Harry grinned and said happily, "thank you."

"Now, I shall introduce myself proper," Albus said as he looked at the five men gathered in the room, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of Harry's school, as I told you in my letter. With me is Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry's father, and which of you is Duo?" he then asked before introducing the third member of their party.

Duo stepped forwards and said, "That would be me."

"Then I have someone to introduce to you, your mothers name was Louise Bones, this is her elder sister Amelia. Your Aunt."

Amelia smiled at him and spoke softly, "you look much like you uncle Edgar, He would have been as happy as me to see you."

"How do I know that you are my aunt, we couldn't find a trace of who my mother was." Duo said sceptical of her.

"My dear Amelia he is much like you, suspicious to the end," Albus chuckled slightly.

"James Potter only had to women he truly loved, one was Harry's mother Lily. And the other was Louise. James was fifteen when they found out Louise was pregnant with you. Your grandfather, Lord Bones, took her out of school when he found out, he was going to make her have an abortion." Remus started the tail as he then looked to Amelia.

"Louise came to me and our brother Edgar, for help. We gave her as much money as we could and helped her get away, before our father could do anything. She left and we told her to keep in contact, I found a letter that was in Edgar's things from her." Amelia said as she pulled out a yellowed envelope. "When Albus told me you were alive I went looking to see if I could find anything about Louise. Edgar never told me that he had received a letter from her. The again, he and his wife died shortly after he got it," She added as she handed the envelope.

Duo took it and looked at it and then at the woman before him. "I…" he said and then stopped.

"Read it, I don't know what happened to Louise after she wrote this letter, we were never contacted by her again.

_Dearest Edgar and Amelia._

_I am so sorry I haven't written to you before now, but I needed to get myself established within the new world I have found myself within. I have qualifications and that so I am now able to find work. I have had an offer of a job on L3. It was hard trying to get myself sorted, finding a place to live within this strange world. But I have managed it and I think of you all daily. I wish I were able to come home and see you all. I know that you, Edgar was engage to be married when I left, have you married are there any children? _

_Tell James that he has a son, and like we talked about, I have called him Lucas Charles Potter-Bones. He is so gorgeous. I just know that James would love him. I have sent a couple of pictures that I have taken of him. Please give one to James and tell him to move on since I know by the time I come home our love will have faded. When I am twenty-two, I will be coming back since Father will not be able to do another to us after that. _

_We made it to the L2 colony a few days ago; I will be getting a shuttle to L3 in two days time. I don't really like this colony, there have been a few shootings around here, and I fear for Lucas. He is such a bouncy child, I am wondering if James was the same when he was a child. He is into everything and he is just as much as a prankster as James is at school._

_Tell James that his son is continuing the tradition of being a Marauder. He has also done some accidental magic over the last few days, though the magic up here is so free and wild. So much more powerful than what is down on Earth. I hope to see you all in a few years._

_Love Louise, and Lucas_

At the bottom of the page was a child's handprint. He looked at the few pictures that were there as well and smile as he saw his mother for the first time. He could remember her now, her gentle voice.

"I… I remember her singing, she was always singing whenever she was doing anything." Duo said softly as trace his mothers face in the photo. He had his mother's unusual purple eyes. "But what's this about magic?"

"That is the other thing I need to tell you. Harry himself is a Wizard, much like your father, you, and myself. Though I do not know why you were not informed about your wizardry." Albus frowned a little

"I live on the streets until I was thirteen. Then after that I was training to be a pilot." Duo told them, still a little confused.

"Well, I do not think that is why, were you still in the colonies?" Amelia asked him.

"Yes, I only came to Earth when I was fifteen." He told her. "Though is there anyway that you can prove what you are saying?" he then asked, as he gave a glance to his friends who were standing behind him. Harry was standing near the headmaster, an arm around Dumbledore and Dumbledore's arm around his shoulders.

"Would you be willing to come with me for a while so I can show you, I will also explain to you all why I can not do any around Harry at this moment in time." Dumbledore suggested.

The five of them nodded, "I'll stay with Harry," Trowa said softly as he looked to the almost thirteen year old.

Albus and Amelia went with the other as Remus decided to stay behind with Harry and show him some of the Wipall's that Albus and he had collected. Remus told Harry all he could about James and Lily. Trowa listening quietly, thinking of what Catherine told him about his own parents whenever he called her over the last few days.

XxXxX

It was three hours later when the others came back. Quatre went and talked with Trowa to tell him what he saw and what he learnt while they were out. Duo was a wizard and had gotten a wand; Dumbledore was going to teach Duo what he could. Duo had been taught quickly how to keep his core under control, though he had already done that from living within the colonies, the magic was wild and people had to have more control over it to be able to do magic.

Amelia was going to bring Susan along to meet her cousin in a week or two. Though the others had told her that they would be moving back to the Sank Kingdom in two weeks time. Albus spent as much time as he could with Harry before the three of them left. Letting the pilots and wizard get used to everything they had been told.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think of this chapter. I hope you all liked it and sorry for taking so long. I don't know if I got their reactions to things right, it was a hard chapter to write. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter, though I have to admit that I enjoy playing with the characters.**

**Well, sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter done. It just wouldn't come to me at all. That was until today, when it just seemed to write its self.**

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

**Chapter Nine**

Sally was all set up in the medical office of the London branch of the Preventors. She had been called in by Quatre to have a look at Duo's new little brother. Sally was a little excited to be meeting him, since she had heard of this from Lady Une. She would have liked to have gone and be one of the first ones to meet him. But in the end she hadn't been able to get the time off. And she didn't want to leave Une behind. She looked around the office she had commandeered and smiled a little. It was smaller than the one she had back in Sank, but it would do for this one little exam. She just hoped that the little kid was all right.

There was a soft knock on the office door and it slowly opened to show the young woman that was at the desk, waiting to greet the Pilots and the new kid. She nodded her head when the woman told her that they were waiting for her. And told her to send them straight in. It wouldn't do for them to wait too long, since they most likely had a lot of other things left to do. It didn't take long for Duo to come in with the young kid.

Her first impression was that he was small, smaller than she thought he should be at the age she had been told. He was almost thirteen, but he looked as though he was only eleven. Inky black hair was all over the place, and she had to wonder if he had even brushed it that morning before coming here, though the colour made a stark contrast to the paleness of the child. Though she didn't think that Duo would let him out without doing that. The next thing that struck her was his eyes. They looked tired and worn out, and there was a slight hint of something, something that was more prominent in the eyes of the pilots. Another kindred sprit she thought.

"Hey Sally," Duo greeted her with a smile. The doctor could tell that he was happy about having some family. She wondered if the young kid had been able to help him find out if he had any more family around.

"Duo, good to see you and this must be Harry," she greeted back as she then looked to the young kid and smiled to him.

"Hi," Harry said softly, a shy tone within his voice.

"So what's the problem that you need me to look at?" she asked them both as the two of them sat down.

"Well, the Headmaster of Harry's school said he had been poisoned just before the school term ended. It was treated, but even Albus, his headmaster, said that he should have recovered some strength by now." Duo answered her as Harry just sat quietly next to him.

"So, Harry why don't you tell me what you are feeling at the moment?" she then asked Harry, wanting to see if she could find anything else out.

Harry gave her a little smile and then answered, "well, I just feel tired all the time, and my bones just ache as well."

Sally nodded her head, which could mean a lot of things, "Have you had loss of appetite? Fevers?" she then asked him, hoping to get a better idea of what could be wrong. Though she wondered if there was some lingering damage from the poisoning that had happened.

"I don't really have an appetite at all, I eat because if need to." Harry mumbled a little.

Duo looked to his little brother and then to Sally, "I know that he doesn't eat a lot at all. He is always tired, and I know that he had a slight fever a few days ago, not long after he came to us. But it went away quickly." He answered her, since he could tell that his brother was beginning to shy away.

Well, I'm going to ask you to get changed into the gown, and yes Duo can stay with you. I will need to do an exam and I'm going to have some blood work done for you as well. It will take a few days for the results to come back." Sally told him as she stood up and showed him the small changing area with the hospital gown that was waiting for him. "I'm going to go out the room while you change, just call me back when you are done." She said as she left the room to the two boys.

Harry got up and went to the small changing area and changed his clothes. He then nodded over to Duo who went to get Sally back. She walked back in and smiled as Harry was sitting down on the chair again. The young doctor could tell that he was nervous and shy at being almost naked.

"Don't worry Harry, this shouldn't take that long." She reassured him as she started a physical exam.

Minutes passed and Duo could see the frown that was forming on his friends face. He was already worried about what that could mean as well. He could see that Harry had some bruising here and there, some looked old and some looked a little new. He wondered of the things that Harry got up to, when he remembered that the only thing Harry was doing a lot of was sleeping and resting. He was almost always tired and the few times her weren't they were only in the garden enjoying the sunny weather.

Sally finished her exam and the said softly, "the only thing left to do is get some blood."

Harry nodded to her and she quickly wrapped the rubber band around his arm, tapping the crook of his arm to make a vein pop up. She soon found one and drew the blood, filling up five vials of it all. Each one she marked and wrote down the information needed on it. She took out the needle and quickly replaced it with a cotton swab, keeping it in place with some surgical tape.

"I'm going to put a rush on this, so I should get the results back tomorrow. I'll give you a call and tell you to come in then." She told him, her voice was now almost completely serious without the friendliness that was once in it.

"What's wrong Sally?" Duo asked her as Harry looked at the both of them.

"Why don't you we let Harry get changed back and then I shall talk to the both of you." Sally gave a small smile as she left the room with the blood to make sure that it would be done as soon as possible.

Harry changed back quickly and the two of them sat down to wait for Sally to come back. It didn't take her that long, but it was long enough to make Duo fill with dread at what could be wrong with his new found little brother.

"So, what is it Sal?" he asked her, using her nickname for quickness.

"He has some bruising, as you no doubt saw, but there could be other reasons for that. I did find that the Lymph nodes are swollen around his neck, though they are not very prominent at the moment. The ones around his groin are a little more so as are the ones in his armpits. This could be a number of things. So we will have to wait for the blood work to come back for me to be sure of what is going on." She answered him softly.

"So, for what's wrong we will have to wait until tomorrow. No way we could get the blood results quicker?" Duo asked, he wanted to know what was going on with his little brother, and he didn't want to wait.

"It's the middle of the afternoon, lab work will take some hours to do, and most of them will be going home soon. There is a lot of testing to be done on it all and even if it was done now you wont get the results until tomorrow anyway." She soothed him a little; she could tell that the young man in front of her was worried. "Just go home and put this behind you for a little while. I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can discuses the results when they are done." She added.

Duo nodded in the end and looked to Harry, he could tell that the kid was tired again. "Come on Harry, let's get the others and go home." He smiled to his little brother. He could tell that Harry wasn't that interested in what was going on, he just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, thank you Sally." Harry smiled to her. He didn't think it was anything important that was going on. To Harry he was just going through Magical Exhaustion, nothing to worry about.

The two walked out and got the other and went home. The four of them could tell that Duo would tell them what had happened when they got home and when Harry was asleep. The longhaired man didn't want to worry his brother at all with all the talk of what could be wrong.

* * *

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed that chapter, more to come soon, if I can write it. Thank you so much for the reviews. Read and review this too. I don't know if I should have added more to this chapter, but I thought it might take away from what is going on. Though I may get the scene that I wanted to add in another chapter instead.**


End file.
